starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Chirushk
Chirushk (50 BBY) is a Jedi Master who went into exile during the Galactic Empire's Jedi Purge. It wouldn't be until after the Xen'Chi War was ended that he decided it was safe for him to return to the Jedi Order. He is extraordinarily skilled in the art of healing, being well-versed in traditional medical knowledge as well as Jedi techniques. Chirushk is also known to be something of a grouch and has shown little patience towards those who disrupt his work or don't listen to him. Since returning to the Jedi Order, he has assumed the role of chief medic at the Jedi Temple on Onderon. Even though he is a dedicated healer, Chirushk has proven himself to be formidable in a fight. His extensive medical knowledge has given him the ability to strike at the vulnerable areas in a variety of different races. However, he won't kill those who go up against him since he has made an oath to never take a life, he prefers instead to maim or cripple his enemies. One of Chirushk's biggest pet peeves is to be referred to as a Mrlssi instead of a Mriss. He fails to see how people are unable to easily differentiate between the two races of diminutive bird-like scholars. Chirushk is often referred to as the Old Bird of the Jedi Temple by other Jedi, although most have the good sense not to mention the nickname in front of him. =Skills= Force Powers As an acknowledged Master Healer, Chirushk is an expert at Force Healing and all powers that relate to the healing arts. In addition, he has trained his ability to sense things through the Force to be very heightened when necessary, allowing him to pick up on details that might otherwise be overlooked. He is also well-versed in all the basics. Lightsaber Forms Since Chirushk spends most of his time caring for patients, he has mastered only the diplomatic form of Niman. In addition he is highly proficient in Soresu. He only uses his lightsaber for defense and rarely, unless necessary, for attack. Weapons *'Lightsaber Cane' Chirushk uses a lightsaber cane inset with an extremely rare Solari crystal. Unlike the design of most lightsaber canes, Chirushk’s can be said to be upside-down, with the emitter directed out from the flattened bottom of the cane. This is on purpose, as it misleads potential enemies into thinking that the small Jedi Master doesn’t carry a weapon. When Chirushk needs to attack with it, he simply flips the cane and activates the hidden switch to bring forth the blade, giving him a potent advantage of surprise. =History= Early Life Like almost all Jedi in the Jedi Order following the Ruusan Reformation, Chirushk was identified early to have potential in the Force and was given to the Jedi to be trained while still an infant. As such he had no real ties to any relatives on Mrisst and never showed any interest in meeting his parents. His skills in healing manifested early in his training while still a Youngling under Master Yoda, as did his gruff personality. However, his behavior only really became an issue with his fellow students since Chirushk always made sure to show the proper respect to his teachers and the other Jedi Masters. In particular he had a great respect for Yoda, whom he identified with since the Jedi Master was only slightly taller than he was. This was important to Chirushk because Yoda was one of the smallest members of the Jedi Council, but also considered to be the most powerful among them. As such he was a living inspiration to the young Mriss. Chirushk was often brusque with his fellow students since he felt they didn’t take their training as seriously as they should. It wasn’t unusual for him to spend almost all of his free time in the Jedi Archives studying in an attempt to improve the techniques he was learning. However, because of his dedication, Chirushk was selected early to begin the Jedi Initiate Trials and after passing them became the Padawan of Chief Healer Vokara Che. Master Che proved to be the perfect master for Chirushk, having a personality and temperament very similar to his own. He particularly admired Vokara’s no-nonsense approach to unruly patients and, similarly, to the disruptive friends or families of patients. Under her watch, the Halls of Healing of the Jedi Temple were a place where the healer’s word was law and disputing it more than likely meant there would be consequences. Through Vokara’s tutelage, Chirushk would learn more than just the healing arts, he would also learn several non-lethal ways to take down or otherwise subdue an opponent. During his time as her Padawan, Chirushk made a self-imposed vow to never take a life as a sign of his dedication to becoming a healer. By the time of the Clone Wars, Chirushk had completed the Jedi Trials and achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, but felt no compunction to leave the Halls of Healing. The Clone Wars Circumstance would eventually take the decision out of Chirushk’s hands when it became apparent just how well-prepared the Confederacy of Independent Systems was for war. Healers were in high demand and so Chirushk found himself reassigned by the Jedi Council to serve in the field. With the resources of the Galactic Republic spread so thin, Chirushk, despite only being a Jedi Knight, was put in charge of a medical station. It was a job he took to without hesitation and was soon infamous among Republic circles for running a very meticulous operation. With his abilities to handle the pressures of running a medical staff proven, Chirushk, despite his protests to remain in one location, was soon assigned to different fronts throughout the duration of the war. His skills were deemed too valuable to be wasted on administrative procedure. There were also numerous attempts to give Chirushk an apprentice during his tenure, but none of his would-be Padawans were able to handle his strict and gruff personality for very long. Many requested to be reassigned to a different master, something which Chirushk was only too willing to endorse. He didn’t feel he had the time to waste on training Padawans who couldn’t adapt to the way he did things, especially when there was so much work to be done. In spite of the fact that no Padawan could stay with him long enough to be ready for the Trials, the Jedi Council eventually granted Chirushk the title of Jedi Master based upon his noted healing abilities and knowledge. Towards the end of the war, Chirushk was even inducted into the Circle of Jedi Healers because of all his work. When Order 66 came through at the end of the war, Chirushk was on Kashyyyk to assist the Wookiees with their battle injuries. When the troopers guarding the medical center turned on him, Chirushk initially tried to fight back but was forced into fooling the troopers into thinking they had killed him via a Jedi Mind Trick. He went into hiding and was unable make his way off of Kashyyyk until well after Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi were able to alter the temple’s distress beacon to alert the surviving Jedi to what was happening. Chirushk stayed away, and when it became apparent that the Jedi Order was no more, he went into exile. Category:Jedi Order Category:Halomek Category:NPC Category:Jedi Order Characters